Apr 1995 CC
This Caern Convos was Produced on April 1st CAERN/WYLD * Several cubs have reported seeing an unfamiliar wolf wandering through wolf woods lately. The wolf is described as very old and grey; he walks with a faint limp, and has a large scar run that runs down his left side. The other wolves have not commented on his presence yet. * There has been a new iceberg spotted off the coast of Alaska. Some speculate that it is responding to the call of the Ice Giant. * A great stench lingered around the Caern for several days a couple weeks ago, stronger around Shea and Megan. When asked, Megan would explain it was from a bane that they ran into in the Umbra around the Interstate when she was trying to show Shea an Umbral bane. * On April 1st, Watcher of the anruth Mystic Raptors pack, came to the caern and warned the handful of Garou there of Wyrm activity in the northern Wolf Woods, and then split, as that tribe is wont to do. A Black Spiral Dancer and his pet fomor wolf were killing pure wolves. The defenders (Alexander Jumps, Echen, and Maury) arrived to see two wolves of the Green Pack (the true wolf pack that is not Cinder's) killed, but they arrived in time to allow a third to escape. There was a battle, and the bad guys died. The wolves are a bit shaky but, being animals firmly rooted in the present, are getting over it. * A bane near the high promentory was slain. Garou involved were Noor, Otter, Blinks-at-Fire and Fay. Fay announced she would be leaving to return to her home sept for a week or two soon afterwards. *Ice Giant Fight: :Dead: (Sunday) Shana, Velasquez, Walker, Jeremy, Flying Bear, Mouse, Wind ::(Wednesday) Red Sky :Mouse counted coup on the Ice King (that means, he touched it with a weapon and deliberately did not injure it), and was killed in retaliation. Wind was killed by the Ice King; upon Wind's death, the Ice King declared he'd succeeded in what he was trying to do and could now become a Duke of Hell. He then disappeared into the Umbra. :Samhain attacked the IK directly, as ordered by the Claw. During the attack, they managed to do almost nothing to him; Maury ended up on his back trying to break his neck as he disappeared into the Umbra, and he more or less plucked her off and carried her along with him. :The Ice King was intercepted at the very Anchorhead to Malfeas by a number of people. The battle was long, complicated, and seemed to involve a genie and other fire things. Red Sky died during the fight after he lit himself on fire. *On Friday night a call for succor was heard from the Wolf Woods wolves. Dylan, Gaia's Rage, BloodRunning, and Black-Paw ran off to answer the call. There they found Chaser fighting against a powerful bipedal fomor in the Realm. As the fight progressed the Garou were joined by a black wolf that none had seen before. The fomor was killed, with the Garou and wolf suffering somewhat serious but not permanent injuries. The wolves in the area are fine (if not a little a skittish again), and the identity of this strange new wolf was never determined. After licking a few wounds clean he ran off without an introduction. CITY * Tuesday evening, April the 4th, there was a major disturbance/battle under Insterstate overpass in St. Claire. A variety of Garou were involved, including Oaken, Megan, Shea, Derek jackson, Sauvage, Dylan, Andrew, and Diana, (and Joanna the kinfolk) and four fomori wound up getting killed after a bloody battle. There is also some serious confusion and anger revolving around the actions of Moira, who has, according to scuttlebutt, turned traitor. * Cyllan has been asking people if they've noticed "anything odd" around St. Uriel's school. PEOPLE * Anubis returned to the caern a few days ago. However, he seemed a bit distracted, and informed Arjun that he would be leaving again on the morrow. Apparently, the Striders have discovered a new constellation, and will be holding a large moot with the Stargazers. He and Desert left the caern Wednesday evening, heading for the deep umbra. * Horus returned from a rather nasty fight that required the Rite of Cleansing. He gave no comment; but then, we all know how Horus is. * Moon Otter has been thinking of renouncing to Silver Fang, or possibly to the Talons (even though the Talons are refusing to accept him, and have even threatened to throat him if he continues to speak of the matter). * Duskreader frenzied on Echen when he learned that Echen was dating Chloe. Luckily Echen was able to knock out Duskreader before the fight progressed too far. * Rumors are floating through the caern about Arjun's newest fling. She seems to be--well, it's either an ananasi, or a bastet. No one is perfectly clear. * Eris had five pups last week under a new moon, two of which are Garou. Their names haven't been decided as of yet. One of the Garou is sandy runt male and the other is a black furred female. Arjun Fletcher and Victory gave Eris' two pups the Baptism of Fire a few days after the birth. * Aleksei (Fire-Beneath-the-Skin) was banned from the Talon's territory recently for interfering with a Talon cub while she was trying to follow the instructions of the Talon Alpha. The end result was that a human, now thought to be a Mage, was allowed to escape. * Echen publically announced that he would be performing a rite of contrition to Arjun. Presumably, this rite is in apology for his torture of Sauvage. Echen aparently tortured Sauvage after Sauvage threatened Echen's girlfriend. Sauvage threatened her because he suspected that she was a mage. Correction provided by Echen to clarify/expand rumors: Brian/Echen has announced that he will make a Rite of Contrition, not for Arjun, but for the Glass Walker tribe and their Totem for the *entire* affair involving Sauvage -- inasmuch accept responsibility for the girl's actions (which seem, somehow, to be suspect), Sauvage's actions, and his own. Details of the affair are, of course, muddled; the representation in CC is not entirely accurate, but I have no way of knowing whether it is the version that the Sept-at-large is keeping to. * Eligio disappeared for four days and was fetched back by his Elder, Sepdet and Whitestreak early last week. He spent this week holed up at Stormcrow's farmhouse, kept from sleeping by nightmares. His left hand is bandaged but he refuses to talk about the incident, seeming to be even more withdrawn and moody than usual. A little bit late, but here it is nonetheless. * Jeremy and Su of the Striders were dispatched by moon bridge to the Caern of the Wheel of Ptah on Tues. 3/4 on an errand for Horus. The nature of the errand is unknown, but is rumored to be connected to the Ice King somehow. * Talk about Moira may be a bit confused. While the talk about the big battle under the Interstate would suggest that she turned traitor, there is also the fact that a search party using Questing Stone found, instead of a live traitor, her three-months dead corpse. People are understandably confused. * Alexander, Klaive of Night, Ilya, Ivan, Ayat, and Rachel all went into the Umbra about two-three weeks ago seeking out the Great Shadow Lord Homeland. Ivan returned without the others. No one has seen or heard from the others since--well, wait, stop the presses. The Shadow Lords managed to make it back from their little trip just in time to completely miss the Ice King and his Wyrm minions. * Drew was confined to lupus for a week. * Oaken, after receiving a surprising letter, hurriedly collected Megan and Feinan and drove to Spokane, returning later that day with two Fianna wolf-kin and a lupus Fianna, Blackfell, before collapsing under the influence of multiple tranq darts. In his absence, Megan found Blackfell a temporary place to stay, and ensured that the two wolves would have a place in Wolf Woods under Blood Singer's protection. (Gaia's Rage does not like this at *all*.) Oaken has mentioned to several people (though not to Blackfell yet) that the new Fianna is in fact his Uncle, and that Oaken feels an urgent need to sit his (apparently very busy for his age) grandfather down and have a talk with him. * Alexis came home after a long absence and has been healing people at the caern. She is staying with Renaissance and the Bone Gnawers and trying to re-adjust. She said in public that she'd had a veil-related problem with family. Not that many people heard or know the details, however. * Horus is missing. * Thorn is also missing. * Anubis has been missing. * Rumors are flying around the Caern. Apparently, Alexander and Shea are confined to the Caern for something that happened in school; everything from 'Alexander frenzied in the cafeteria and killed 23 people' to 'he beat up the principal.' It has been confirmed that he did frenzy in some manner, touching off a riot. The Alpha was, reportedly, unamused. PACKS * For a while, there were rumors that Unity would be splintering. Two members wished to admit a non-coggie (Dylan), but the problem was solved when Dylan announced that he did not wish to join a pack. * Jumps joined Unity. * Justice has joined Thunder's Echo, putting an end to one of the longest-lasting two-member packs at the Wheel. * Justice joined the former Thunder's Echo pack (Duskreader and Banestriker). The pack now seems to be going under the name Blood Moon, and rumors seem to indicate that they are seeking Cougar as a totem. * A new pack, Clarity, has formed and become children of Eagle--the jaggling is named Aquila by the pack. The members of the pack (Edwin alpha, Thom, Ned, Aleksei, and Maria) have each a new scar given them by Eagle. People around the Caern may notice that there is a golden eagle pair inhabiting the bawn east of the Caern--a pair often seen circling the caern high overheard, or on occasion occupying a perch in a tree at the caern's edge. Those who pay attention would know that Clarity calls them Broadwing and Talonsong. * There is a new pack--Crisium--that consists of: Justinian Silvermask, Adren Judge of the Silver Fangs and pack alpha; Lucas Moonblade, Fostern Knight of the Silver Fangs; Joshua Halfhand, Fostern Skald of the Get of Fenris; Persephone, Fostern Crone of the Black Furies; and Fire-Eater, Cliath Ragabash of the Red Talons. CUBS * Therru passed her Rite of Passage. The rite was performed by Cyllan, and both Uktena were gone for quite some time. The rite seemed to involve the death of a mage somehow. * Matt, Hank, and Hazmat passed their Rite of Passage. The rite was performed by Mac. Apparently, they went to Portland, Oregon, and got stuff. They also fought a large spider and several nasty fomori along the way. * Shea passed her Rite of Passage, which involved going along with the Fianna to help rescue Maury from the Ice King. * Blackfell and Windfang, two new cubs, had a staredown that ended up with a frenzying Windfang losing control and nearly breaking the tablestone trying to get to his tormentor. He was stunned/stopped by Sep and Eligio. Both were reprimanded. * The Talon cub Black-Paw came across Chloe around the Lonely Hilltop on two occasions, this a few weeks ago. The second time she chased Chloe down and, during the course of events, learned that Chloe was a mage supposedly under the protection of her mate Echen (with this last bit of information provided by Maury). Black-Paw went to the caern to tell Gaia's Rage of this, and he quickly brought the matter up with Echen. The Fianna elder verified the story and assured that Chloe was only working for the good of wolves and Garou. A tentative agreement was struck between Talon and Fianna elder, where Chloe would be watched in the woods but not driven out or attacked. CHALLENGES *Flying Bear disturbed Thorn while the Silver Fang was performing a rite of binding. The master of the rite challenged Flying Bear; the challenge took the form of a riddle game. Flying Bear won, but apologized anyway. * Black Paw challenged Hazmat for rights to Hazmat's book. Black-Paw won, but the book was destroyed during the combat. Hazmat has now been seen with a copy of Godel_Escher_Bach. * The following people are new fosterns. () indicate who they challenged. **Quiet (Flying Bear) **Oaken (Joan) **Blight-Render (Thorn) * Hugin lost his challenge to Jason Red Tail. * Blight-Render's challenge left a large hole in the center of the caern that remained for at least a day. The challenge required the summoning of two earth elementals, and their coming created the hole. * Mac's challenge to Adam was declared void by the Master of the Challenge. Batrana felt that the challenge was not serious enough, and that it had been misrepresented to her. * Lara-Anne's challenge to Windrunner was declared void. The challenge was issued in December, and had not yet been completed. * Diana failed her challenge to Justice. *Challenges for next moot: **Su (Patrick) **Hugin (Blight-Render) **Mac (Oaken) * Justice and Stormcrow have resolved enough of their differences that they are no longer planning a duel to the death. Category:Caern Convo